Blonde Hair, Black Hair, Grey Eyes, Green Eyes
by Lavinia Epainos
Summary: Draco and Harry's relationship is deeper than either of them realizes. WARNING: SO MUCH FLUFF I CANNOT EVEN HANDLE IT.


Late at night, or perhaps early in the morning, in Gryffindor tower, two boys were getting dressed.

"This is the last time, you realize".

"Mhmm, sure, Potter."

"I'm dead serious."

"The last time what, exactly?"

"The last time we shag without you answering my question."

"And what question would that be?"

"What are we?"

The blonde boy looked up, finally fully clothed. "How the hell do you expect me to answer that?"

"With the truth."

"Potter, in case you haven't realized, honesty isn't exactly my M.O."

"Try," said the boy with the bright green eyes.

"Can this wait till the morning?" asked the Slytherin.

"If you're leaving now, as far as I'm concerned, it is morning."

The blonde was silent for a moment. "If I stay until morning, will you wait on my answer?"

"It's 2am."

"We can fall back asleep," he said, hoping the other boy would understand what he meant by that.

"But what if Ron or Neville sees us in the morning?"

"We'll deal with that then."

"Are you sure? If they see us they'll automatically tell-"

"Shh. I am," said the boy, uncharacteristically tender and loving.

"Alright then."

The readjusted themselves on the bed. They took of their shirts, and the grey-eyed boy put his arms around the dark-haired boy from the back.

"Goodnight, Harry."

The dark-haired boy didn't even realize that, for the first time, the Slytherin had used his given name.

All he was aware of, in his half-asleep state, was how good the other boy felt around him, how good it felt to be held, how warm he was. He knew he wouldn't have a hard time going to sleep now.

As soon as Harry fell asleep, Draco watched the resting boy.

He knew what the answer to his question was. He wanted to tell him, "I want to be with you. You're kind and forgiving and adorable and I love you." But he knew he wouldn't understand.

Ever since his 3rd year, he'd known he wanted the other boy. He'd still held a grudge for his rejected offer of friendship their first year, but he accepted his feelings.

He was delighted to see in his 4th year that the Gryffindor had a miserable time at the Yule ball. His date seemed to be just a formality- everyone knew he was crushing madly on Cho Chang, a girl a year above them in Ravenclaw.

Which was why, in 5th year, when rumors spread about Cho stealing his first kiss, he'd been more than delighted to rat her out to Umbridge.

Now, it was in their 6th year, and the boys had ended up in some relationship that neither of them could define. It had all started one night when Draco had been in an alcove in a corridor. He'd been vulnerable and weak that night. He knew what his duty was- but he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to work for the Dark Lord any more. No matter how awful Muggles were, nothing was worth this pain.

The boy, deemed the Prince of Slytherin didn't often show emotion.

But he was still just a 16-year-old boy.

So that night, he went into that alcove and cried. He cried because he had no choice. He cried because he didn't want to see anyone die. He cried because he didn't want to hurt Harry.

And who would come walking along but the boy who had just been on his mind. The boy who was always on his mind. The boy who haunted his thoughts and dreams.

"What's wrong?" he'd asked. So kind. So. Fucking. Kind.

"Nothing, Potter. I'll leave, if you're going to go rat me out to McGonagall-"

"No! I won't! I mean, um, Draco-"

"What did you just call me?" the boy said, twisting his head around to meet the other boy's, unaccustomed to hearing the Gryffindor use his given name.

"That's your name, isn't it?" he said, a lame attempt at humor to cover the awkward slip of the tongue.

The Slytherin looked the other boy straight in the eyes. "You called me Draco." He didn't know why this inspired so much emotion in him. But before he knew it, he was kissing the Gryffindor.

Shocked, the other boy pulled away. "What- what are you- how did you know I'm-"

He wasn't paying any attention to the babble coming out of the other boy's mouth, just how cute he looked when he was flustered, his cheeks filled with red. He held up a finger to his lips. "Shh." And kissed him again.

From then on, they'd shared secret kisses in different places around the school. Their relationship progressed with more than kissing, and eventually they were sneaking into each other's rooms, casting quick, half-giggled silencing charms on their beds, drunk on butterbeer and each other. Draco would feel himself inside the other boy, making each other scream in pleasure when he hit the right spot.

Draco wondered if that meant as much to Harry as it did to him.

He assumed that the other boy categorized Draco's feelings for him as lust alone. Draco knew he was wrong.

Draco loved him because he'd been willing to stand up to the obnoxious 11-year-old bully he used to be. He loved him because the boy had used his own house symbol, a snake, against him second year. He loved him because he'd been at his most vulnerable around him and, even though Harry might not know it, he hadn't turned him away.

Draco now wondered what he'd say in the morning.

In truth, he didn't know what they were either. "Friends with benefits" was hardly the term to describe them. But Draco didn't want to say "boyfriends," because, despite how much he wanted that, he wouldn't let himself be made a fool of. Draco had no idea if they were exclusive or not, now that he thought of it. He certainly wasn't unfaithful, but they'd never clearly outlined their relationship. So he wasn't allowed to be mad at Harry if he found out he was with someone else too.

However, that someone else would be under a perpetual Bat-Bogey hex if that someone else actually existed.

There was another question Draco pondered often: was he gay? Was he simply in love with Harry, and was that that? He didn't feel the need to put a label on his feelings, but it was always an interesting thing to think about.

Was Harry gay? That was another question he pondered. It had occurred to him many times that he was using him to answer that question for himself. He doubted the boy was straight as a line- he rarely enjoyed topping. But what if he'd only used Draco to figure out who he was?

Draco fell asleep with these thoughts in his head.

The next morning, Harry woke up before Draco. He felt comfortable in the familiar arms of the Slytherin, then something hit him: _shit. _What had they been thinking? Ron was going to wake up any second and open his curtains and see them. He had to wake the other boy up, and fast.

However, the second he turned around to do just that, his grey eyes fluttered open and looked into his own green ones.

"Good morning beautiful" the blonde said.

Then, Harry forgot about all his worries about Ron walking in, and all he wanted to do was stare into those grey eyes. The same haunted ones that had attracted him with their vulnerability, The same ones that had looked into his a hundred times. He had never been more thankful for them.

When he asked the question, his heart had almost skipped a beat when Draco had acknowledged that there was a "them." Harry had been at first surprised when the Slytherin kissed him, but when he'd done it again, he wasn't about to protest. He lived for nights when he felt the other boy move in him. In bed, he was tender and sweet and considerate.

This side of him made Harry wonder if the Slytherin boy knew the depth of his feelings. Harry had always found him fascinating to look at. When he was in potions class, he could barely keep his eyes off the blonde. He spent many a boring class fantasizing about his body.

He'd never thought romantically about him until he'd kissed him. That night, Harry, by a slip of tongue, had used Draco's real name. It felt natural to him, considering how much the boy was on his mind.

Then, the blonde leaned in and kissed him.

At first, he was surprised. How had the blonde even known of his sexual orientation? He thought that was one of the best kept secrets at Hogwarts. Maybe he'd turned around and spotted Harry checking out his arse at one point, or perhaps one of his roommates had overheard him say the blonde's name through a faulty silencing charm while pleasuring himself and clued him in.

But then, he leaned in for a second kiss, and this time, Harry responded. Because as confused and humiliated as he might be about it, he still wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

Harry's feelings followed the rest of his body. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else but the Slytherin, and it pained him to think that the boy didn't feel the same way about him.

He rarely acknowledged these feelings himself. He'd rather focus on the positive, enjoy the fact that for right now at least, the boy was his.

But last night, a part of him needed to know. What was he to the other boy? He knew, deep down, he was setting himself up for heartbreak. But deeper down, there was that underlying hope that maybe, possibly, the boy felt something strong for him too.

He knew it was stupid. The Slytherin prince would never fall for the Gryffindor golden boy. For all he knew, he was one of many blokes the blonde was shagging.

But still.

So he'd asked.

And now, as he looked into those grey eyes, he hoped that in them would be all the answers he needed. Because everything in them was what Harry wanted to hear.

"Since when are you a romantic?" Harry asked softly.

"Since I decided on my answer to your question. I should probably leave before Weasley castrates me, but can we talk later?"

"Sure," said Harry, in awe. In the morning sunlight, the blonde was beautiful.

"Good," said Draco, with a grin. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. Harry was sitting up under the covers, and the blonde was at the other end, on his knees, now fully dressed, shoes in one had.

"Goodbye, Harry" said the blonde with a kiss. Then he looked out the curtains to make sure no one was there and quietly left.

As he tiptoed out the door, Draco gave Harry a smile.

It turns out Draco left just in the nick of time, because it wasn't 5 minutes later that Ron was at his bedside, opening the curtains.

"Time to get up, mate. It's Saturday, but breakfast is only served for so long."

"Thanks."

Harry was still in shock about two things: the fact that Draco had called him beautiful, and the fact that he had used his first name.

Harry arrived at the breakfast hall with Ron and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry sat so that he and the blonde would be able to see each other.

"So, Harry, I can presume you got some last night?" said Seamus.

Harry nearly choked on his porridge. "What?"

"That gives me my answer," said the Irish boy with a grin. "You realize you have a giant hickey on your neck, right?"

"I… uh…" Harry wished he could somehow conjure up a scarf.

"That's what I heard this morning?" said Ron, as Seamus lifted an eyebrow. "I meant I heard someone tiptoeing out the room! Bloody perv."

"Uh-huh. Who was it, Harry?" asked Seamus.

"Well… can I tell you guys later?" asked Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron, sounding whiny.

"Um… because… this, uh, person, and I, we need to talk some things over."

"Can you give us some hints, then?" said Seamus playfully.

"Shut up, mate," said Harry.

"Must be really bad if he's this riled up. Tell us, mate. Was it Hermione?"

It was Ron's turn to choke on his breakfast.

"NO. That's ridiculous," said Harry.

Ron seemed to recover after that. "Bloody well better be absurd," he muttered.

"Then was it Cho?"

"Cho and I are done," Harry said.

"Ginny?" said Dean, smiling in Ron's direction.

"I can tell you bloody well my sister is NOT doing anything with my best friend. RIGHT, Harry?"

"Yes! Plus she's with Dean now, anyway."

"Well then bloody tell us, already! I'm tired of guessing," whined Seamus.

"Fine, I'll give you one hint." Seamus perked up at Harry's words, and he leaned in, as did Ron, when Harry gestured to them to do so. "Your guesses all have one thing in common that make them… not my type. Thing. What quality do all three of them have?"

Ron looked confused, as did Seamus. All of a sudden, something clicked in Seamus's mind.

"I've got it!" he said. "The person you were with last night is blonde! You only go for the fair-haired now, Harry?"

"What? I mean… that's technically right, but…"

"I was right! Yes!" Seamus did a victory dance in his seat. "Now all I'll have to do is screen every blonde in the 5th, 6th, and 7th years-"

"If it'll save you some time, it's someone in our year."

"I'll spend my day compiling a list, then," said Seamus proudly.

"Okay then. Good luck with that."

Harry looked across the Great Hall to see Draco's eyes meet his. Then, Draco looked towards the door and twitched his head in that direction. Harry got the message.

"I'll be going, now. Bye!"

"Wait, Harry-"

"No more hints right now, Seamus!"

Harry rushed out of the Great Hall, hoping Draco would have the good sense to wait a few seconds before following. Luckily, he did.

"Hello, Potter," said the blonde.

The Gryffindor's face fell at the sound of his last name. "So I'm not Harry anymore?"

Draco looked him in the eye. "Did you really like that?"

"Kind of- yeah."

All of a sudden, the gray eyes became warmer and… happier. "Harry it is, then."

Harry could barely control the grin on his face. His blush followed suit.

Draco took a step closer.

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered. Then kissed him, square on the lips.

Harry responded for a few minutes, before realizing where they were. "Draco, someone could walk out at any second. What if they saw us?"

"Yeah, what if," said Draco, unconcerned. Then he took a deep breath.

"Harry, about your question. If I'm going to answer it, I'll need to ask a few of my own first."

"Okay," said Harry. He could feel himself getting nervous in his stomach.

"First off, are you gay?"

Harry felt shocked for a moment, then laughed. "Draco, we've been… doing whatever we've been doing for these past few months. Do you really think I'm straight?"

"I mean, you could have just been… figuring it out?" said Draco. It was a rare occasion when you could hear the nerves in his voice.

Harry responded, "I knew I was gay before we started this. I've known since about 2nd year."

"Really?" said Draco, looking surprised.

"Mmhmm."

"Wow. Okay then, next question. Are you… doing this with anyone else right now?" Draco blushed a bit after asking.

Harry looked surprised. "I've been wondering the same about you."

"Well, my answer is no."

Harry paused for a moment, probably the longest of Draco's life, before a hint of a smile that he was obviously trying to hide appeared on his face. "Mine too."

"Really?" asked Draco again.

"Really," said Harry.

"Well, here's my answer then," Draco said, before his bravery left him. "Harry, I feel very strongly for you." That sentence alone was enough to make Harry's heart jump. "I have for quite a while. I… hid it. Under childish insults and schoolyard rivalries. And that night, the night this all started, I… I was stressed. You must hear about the… things the Dark Lord wants me to do. I was questioning everything I'd been taught that night. I'd realized… Muggles aren't to blame for our problems. And my entire world was changing, and I thought of how much I'd add to your pain if I did the things they wanted me to, and then you were there and being so kind and you'd called me Draco and… I couldn't help myself and I kissed you. And then things progressed. You were my first kiss., and my first… everything. And I know it might sound clichéd, but that means a lot to me. Harry- what we have isn't based on just… lust and hormones. It's deeper than that. And I'd like us to explore what we have on an emotional level, too."

The Slytherin realized how long he'd been talking, and gave Harry a chance to absorb all this new information. After a moment, Draco said, "Harry, will you be my… boyfriend?"

Harry couldn't speak. This was too good to be true. Everything he wanted to say- how he wished Draco had been his first kiss, how Draco was the first one he'd ever counted, how he'd lost his virginity to the boy the first time they'd ever been together, how he'd cared too, and he was so happy the other boy had cared. But all he could do was stand there, and he could slowly feel the grin break out onto his face, and saw the blonde smile too.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

In response, Harry leaned in and started kissing him ferociously. "Yes. Bloody hell, yes. Yes. Yes," he said, kissing between each "yes."

Coming from the door of the great hall, he heard Seamus shouting to Ron, "I have a list of every blonde in our year! Come on, let's try to find-" Seamus opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was on the other side.

"Seamus, what's going on?" he said, then saw the two boys against the wall. "Bloody hell," Ron whispered. Then he shouted. "Harry? Harry? HARRY!"

Finally, the two boys broke away from each other. However, they were still facing each other, smiling.

"Guess we won't need to guess anymore, eh, Harry?" said Seamus.

Harry ignored him, and instead leaned in to kiss Draco again.


End file.
